Sky high no Naruto
by Jarvyfifo y Joanfifosharinflan
Summary: Odiado por los héroes por algo que no hizo Naruto Uzumaki Stronghold mostrará su existencia con sus asombrosas habilidades , cruce sky high/Naruto el primer crossover sobres estos temas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos si me preguntan sí , he dejado la otra historia pero si queréis que la continúe lo haré , he decidido comenzar esta ya que no había ninguna sobre esta , bueno espero que te guste adiós.**

 **Prólogo**

En Estados Unidos ( perdón es que no se que país es XD) una pelirroja estaba respirando pesadamente ya que estaba embarazada , su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki conocida como la muerte roja debido a su poder que consistía en crear campos de fuerza y también tenía la telekinesis , tenía un cuerpo por la que las mujeres matarían , caderas anchas , cintura pequeña , piernas tonificadas y unos pechos en copa H , estaba pujando con su esposo a su lado.

Su esposo es Minato Namikaze también conocido como El Flash Amarillo o el Relámpago debido a su poder que consiste en teletransportarse en un instante a una distancia corta , lo que le beneficia mucho en combate y también podía poner una marca para teletransportarse desde más lejos , también conocido por ser muy veloz. (NA: No es un poder )

Con esfuerzo salió un hermoso bebé de un cabello rubio pero con un ojos morado con anillos a su alrededor en su ojo derecho y en su izquierdo era azul con iris celestes , el cual le pusieron Naruto.

"Minato porque nuestro hijo tiene esos ojos" preguntó Kushina intrigada ya que nunca había visto esos ojos.

"No lo sé Kushina pero recuerdo que sensei dijo que tenía un alumno con ojos similares" dijo sorprendido Minato ya que según su sensei estos ojos eran muy escasos y muy difíciles de conseguir.

De repente alguien con una máscara naranja secuestró al pequeño Naruto y les dijo a Minato y Kushina que si no entregaban al bebé iba a destruir la ciudad.

Luego tuvo una pelea con Minato ( igual que el canon pero no usó el rasengan ) y recuperó a Naruto.

Pero el de la máscara uso una invocación para invocar al Kyubi no Kitsune uno de los nueve bijuus y el más poderoso , unos instantes después ya estaban intentado detener al poderoso Kitsune.

Kushina intentaba encerrarlo en unos de sus campos de fuerza para que deje de destruir la ciudad y Minato trataba de ponerle un sello de contrato al enmascarado para deshacer su invocación.

Kushina logró encerrarlo en uno de sus campos pero el Kyubi trataba de salir y le estaba dando muchos problemas a la pelirroja que hacía todo lo posible por mantener el campo de fuerza activo.

"Minato no creo resistir mucho más "gritó Kushina para hacerse oír delante de todo el caos.

"Vamos Kushina tú puedes sólo resiste un poco más"Minato le respondió de la misma manera.

La pelirroja estaba jadeando aunque era una de las heroínas más poderosas el Kyubi seguía siendo un bijuu , Kushina ya no podía más y deshizo el campo de fuerza , el Kyubi trataba de aplastarla pero usando su telekinesis podía mantenerlo a raya , pero pronto vio como el Kyubi caía.

"Necesitáis una ayudita "dijo alguien con un traje rojo con blanco y con azul

"Lo tienes visto "dijo una chica con el mismo conjunto de ropa.

"Comandante , Jet-Stream"dijo Kushina aliviada de que sus amigos vengan ayudar.

"Rápido hay que ayudar a Minato " dijo Comandante.

Después de luchar con el enmascarado que se volvía intangible lograron herirlo mucho y no podía seguir luchando.

"Se acabó" dijo Minato.

"No lo creo mira por ti mismo "dijo señalando al Kyubi que estaba a punto de atravesar con su garra a Naruto.

Pero Minuto y Kushina llegaron a tiempo y lograron evitarlo recibiendo el ataque.

" MINATOOOO , KUSHINAAA"gritaron ambos héroes al unísono al ver a sus amigos ser atravesados por su garra.

 **Con Minato y Kushina.**

 **( Canción Sadness and Sorrow)**

"Bien hecho Kushina logramos evitar que Naruto reciba el ataque , vamos a decirle lo que queremos ya que tarde o temprano moriremos aquí" dijo Minato.

Kushina empezó a acariciar a Naruto"Naruto no seas exigente , come mucho y crece fuerte , no necesitas muchos amigos , sólo algunos en los que realmente puedas confiar , recuerda que todos tenemos fortalezas y debilidades , sé cuidadoso al pedir y prestar dinero , guarda lo que ganes en las batallas podría servirte para después , todo lo que debes saber es que el mundo está hecho para hombres y para mujeres , pero no te enamores de una mala mujer busca a alguien como yo , Naruto desde ahora vas a pasar por mucho dolor y problemas , hay mucho…. Oh muchas cosas que quisiera pasar contigo "terminó Kushina con unas lágrimas.

"Naruto mi mensaje para ti es….supongo que el mismo que tú llorona madre "dijo Minato.

"Adiós Naruto" dijeron al unísono.

Con eso Minato Namikaze el Flash Amarillo y Kushina Uzumaki la muerte roja murieron.

Después de esta escena el enmascarado se volvió hacia los otros héroes que estaban llorando por la muerte de sus amigos.

"No me queda energía supongo que tendré que dejaros con vida por hoy , no os preocupéis regresaré y dominaré el mundo con esos ojos hay muchas formas de hacerlo" dijo el enmascarado mientras desaparecía en un vórtice.

"Que haremos ahora Steve "dijo Jet-Stream al Comandante ahora revelado como Steve.

"No lo sé , deberíamos adoptarlo Kushina y Minato querrían que lo hiciéramos "dijo Comandante.

"Tienes razón vamos pequeño Naruto aquí es muy peligroso" dijo Jet-Stream mientras tomaba al niño y se iba volando. **( NA : Comandante se fue saltando o corriendo XD )**

 **Y hasta aquí el prólogo ¿quieres que Jiraya este vivo o este muerto? , si un ojo es el rinnegan en el siguiente capítulo si te sus habilidades el otro ojo tendréis que descubrirlos vosotros , como dije en el inicio decidme si queréis la otra historia ya que para mi tiene muchas cosas mal y me equivoque pero si queréis que la continúe lo haré , tendréis que decirme si queréis el siguiente cap de esta historia bueno adiós espero que sueñes con Konan XD.**


	2. Notas del autor

**Notas del autor**

 **Esto no es un capítulo.**

 **Hola soy yo tal vez en la próxima semana tenga el capítulo listo.**

 **Estas son unas cosas que no se si poner.**

 **¿Quieres que Will Stronghold exista?**

 **¿Quieres que Jiraya exista y entrene a pastel de pescado …. digo Naruto?**

 **¿Quieres que Naruto tenga la habilidad de predicción de Jiren?**

 **¿Quieres un NarutoxLayla?**

 **¿Quieres que continúe la otra historia?**

 **Bueno eso es todo dímelo o si no yo haré la decisión , bueno espero que te está gustando la historia , eso es todo hasta la próxima. ; )**


End file.
